


Infinity Save the Fate

by kwong_r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong_r/pseuds/kwong_r
Summary: Infinity Save the Fate!





	1. Blue & Yellow

因為心情超級不好，所以寫下這文作吐槽，由於仍在期末考試期間，因此仍沒有時間去思考怎麼更新其他文……

2012年5月4日，紐約，曼哈頓

當鐵俠東尼把飛彈送進黑洞，飛彈成功炸掉外星侵略者的母船後，爆炸威力開始傳到地球時，美國隊長史提夫命黑寡婦娜塔莎，用頑皮之神洛基的權杖刺穿立方體的防護，干擾立方體發出的力量，以關上黑洞，權杖的力量和立方體的力量相撞，打開黑洞的機器發生大爆炸，黑洞逐漸關上，東尼及時從洞中掉下來！

同時，史達大樓，頂層

娜塔莎和沙維格博士被爆炸的力量炸飛，兩人昏迷不醒前，看見兩個人影從爆炸火光中走出！

下一層

剛被變形俠醫暴打的洛基，突然感覺到，樓頂出現兩股非常龐大的力量，於是努力爬起來！

升降機內

突然，雷神索爾也感覺到樓頂出現兩股非常龐大的力量，於是說：「頂層出事了！」

同在機內的東尼、史提夫、鷹眼克林特和變形俠醫大驚！

東尼於是按下升降機的頂層按鈕，升降機火速前往頂層！

頂層

升降機門開啟後，四人首先看見火光處處，他們馬上衝出，克林特大叫：「小娜！」索爾邊叫：「沙維格博士！」邊呼風喚雨，好澆熄火種！

東尼終於在唯一沒有火燄的地方發現，倒在地上的娜塔莎和沙維格博士！他叫：「在這兒！」但他們始終沒有找到權杖和立方體！

克林特立刻抱起娜塔莎，索爾也背起沙維格，並成功喚雨澆熄火種！由於擔心昏迷不醒的二人的情況，因此眾人往樓梯衝下樓！

樓梯上

在衝下樓的眾人，遇上在靠牆爬樓梯的洛基！他們怒說：「你！」

洛基搖頭說：「這次與我無關！我都快要倒下了！」他注意他們手上沒有權杖和立方體！

此時，兩道聲音同時響起，說：「是權杖的力量和立方體的力量相撞引起的爆炸造成的！」

眾人馬上衝下樓，看見一個穿藍衣的年輕男子和一個穿黃衣的年輕女子站着！

眾人馬上舉起武器！而唯一沒有武器的洛基，則皺眉看着這對男女，他有種感覺：他們很熟識，只是不知在那兒見到過！

東尼驚奇說：「怎麼誰都往我的大樓跑？」

史提夫說：「先生、小姐，這裏很危險，請立刻離開！」

男女沒有說話，只是同時打了個響指，洛基終於明白的掙大了雙眼，說：「你們是……」洛基和索爾再次感到那兩股龐大力量出現！

索爾想向男女方向拋擲他的錘子，洛基馬上拉扯他的手，飛快說：「別傻了，你贏不了他們的！」

同時，眾人的腦海突然出現很多原來沒有的東西，然後全都昏倒了，索爾在昏倒前，聽到洛基說：「你們是權杖和立方體……」

男女看着倒地的眾人，又同時揚手，接着就一起消失了！

待到假扮成神盾局特工的九頭蛇間諜出現時，整個樓層已經空無一人了！

神盾局的直昇航空母艦

副局長瑪麗雅急切說：「長官，皮雅斯秘書長說，復仇者們和洛基全都不見了！也找不到立方體和權杖！」

局長尼克答：「甚麼？」他心想：「這下子，事情大條了！」

尼克馬上再說：「希爾（瑪麗雅），傳令下去，用一切方法在今天內聯絡上他們和找出立方體和權杖的下落，不然，全球要恐慌了！」

瑪麗雅答：「是，長官！」

挪威，特羅姆瑟，安全屋

珍博士在做她的研究，突然聽到客廳方向有聲音發出，她前往一看，竟然發現……

珍叫：「沙維格博士？」

一個未知的地方

藍衣男子和黃衣女子在看着沉眠中的復仇者們和洛基，耐心地等他們清醒過來。

眾人在造夢，是分別造着一個相同的惡夢，他們看見的是：宇宙內有一個超級大塊頭的紫色外星人，到處不斷的殺人放火，殘害無辜，來收集一樣名叫無限之石的東西，當那外星人集齊六顆無限之石後，他戴上一個裝有無限之石的金屬手套，一打響指，然後整個宇宙的一半生物化成塵埃，消失了……

驚恐的眾人企圖從夢境中清醒過來，但夢境卻沒有放過他們，而是繼續的放映下去：他們看見宇宙內剩下的一半生物悲哀沉痛的過了五年，一隻老鼠打開了一個機關，放出了一個穿着奇怪盔甲的男子，那個男子告訴他們，他們可以穿越時間，回到過去，收集回被大塊頭的紫色外星人毀掉的無限之石，再用它們打一次響指，救回那些化成塵埃的生物……

眾人孤注一擲般參與了這個行動，在付出了他們根本不想付的代價後，成功了……

只是命運卻沒有輕易放過他們，在他們收集過去的無限之石時，有一個間諜裝成他們的一份子，混了進來，用他們穿越時間的機器，帶來了大塊頭的紫色外星人和他的軍隊，雙方展開了無限之石爭奪戰，眾人雖然奮戰不懈，但超級大塊頭的紫色外星人的戰力實在太高強，他又再次成功的戴上一個裝有無限之石的金屬手套，企圖打響指……

此時，眾人看見己方的一個魔法師做出一個「一」字的手勢，除了東尼外，其他人都不明白其中意思，只見夢境中的東尼再次撲向外星人的無限手套，被外星人打飛，外星人打響指，卻沒有任何事發生，然後，眾人看向東尼，只見無限之石如同被磁力吸附般，出現在東尼的盔甲手套上，他說：「我是鐵俠！」後，就打了個響指……

敵軍們一個接一個化成塵埃消失，最後化成塵埃消失的是大塊頭的紫色外星人，眾人紛紛向東尼道別，然後，東尼就去世了……

東尼大叫：「啊！」

悲憤的眾人再次試圖從夢中清醒，這次他們成功了！

他們紛紛彈起來，睜開眼睛，看見的是藍衣男子和黃衣女子，也發現他們不在史達大樓！

藍衣男子和黃衣女子說：「你們好！」

除了洛基外的眾人馬上想拿起武器，只是他們發現手邊的武器全都不見了，布斯也沒法變成變形俠醫！甚至他們想站起來，都不能！

洛基笑出聲音！

除了藍衣男子和黃衣女子外，眾人瞪向洛基，怒問：「又是你的傑作？」

洛基笑着搖頭、擺手答：「若我有此等能力，我已經是一個國王了！」然後，他敬畏地看向藍衣男子和黃衣女子！

眾人順着他的視線，看向藍衣男子和黃衣女子，史提夫和其他人交換眼色，決定先禮後兵，問：「如果你們兩位想從我們之中救走洛基，我們不能同意，但如果是其他要求，我們可以談一談！」

洛基又笑出聲音！

索爾想封住洛基的口，奈何同他的錘子一樣，那個能夠封鎖洛基法力的枷鎖，也不在他的身上！他只能又再瞪眼！

東尼終於忍不住問：「有甚麼值得笑的，馴鹿遊戲？」

洛基只是笑着搖頭、擺手答：「對不起，你們繼續！」

黃衣女子問：「你們對薩諾斯這個字，有甚麼想法？」

眾人馬上臉白如雪，洛基也不笑了！

索爾馬上問：「妳是如何知道這個名字的？」

藍衣男子慢悠悠答：「我的夫人並沒有說這個字是名字，你是如何得知的呢？」

索爾臉白的近乎無血色！

一直沉默的娜塔莎，想到惡夢的內容、洛基的對藍衣男子和黃衣女子敬畏，還有由立方體和權杖力量引起的大爆炸後，火光中出現的人影，她聯想到一個瘋狂的可能……於是，她終於開口，問：「你們兩位與立方體和權杖，是否有甚麼關係？」

其他人立刻驚訝的看向她，洛基眼中更是出現難得的讚賞目光！

黃衣女子讚嘆的說：「不愧是傳奇間諜「黑寡婦」，妳的聰明比之洛基這個頑皮之神，也僅是略遜一籌而已，非常厲害！」

眾人（洛基和娜塔莎除外）推測：難道眼前這兩人就像紅女巫雲達和驚奇隊長嘉露一般，吸收了無限之石的力量？

藍衣男子彷彿看到他們在想甚麼一般，說：「你們推測的很接近真相了，但是，不對，再想想！」

聽到藍衣男子的回覆後，東尼也聯想到一個非常瘋狂的可能……但是，他是個科學家，始終沒法相信這個可能性，於是，他決定從另一方面獲得答案，他說：「夫人問了我們一個問題，可是索爾也問了夫人一個問題，如果兩位能夠給予我們答案，作為交換，我們也會給予你們答案！」

藍衣男子和黃衣女子說：「同意！」

東尼說：「薩諾斯是宇宙黑暗大敵！」眾人點頭！

藍衣男子和黃衣女子說：「他在宇宙到處找尋我們！」

心中答案得到了肯定，洛基和娜塔莎露出一副果然如此的神情、東尼就心中大震，不敢置信、其他人則是一副大惑不解的樣子！

雖然有了答案，不過，這只是解答了其中一個問題，還有很多問題尚未解答，娜塔莎想到夢境中的一切，擔心得很，於是又試探問：「以你們兩位之能，避開薩諾斯應該很容易，為什麼還會被他找到？」

這是洛基也還沒想通的問題，於是他也都看向藍衣男子和黃衣女子！

其他人依然大惑不解！

藍衣男子和黃衣女子同時苦笑，答：「正因為我們的力量，我們在很久以前，就被禁止直接參與宇宙間的事務，阻止薩諾斯也是其中一項！」

東尼終於從震驚中清醒過來，問：「那現在？」

藍衣男子答：「其實我們正在給予你們答案，由薩諾斯開始尋找我們，到他的毀滅，中間發生了甚麼重要的事是和我們有關的？還有，為什麼我們能在這時與你們直接互動？」

此時，一直沉默的布斯終於開口，問：「這麼說，夢境中的事，都是真的，都是已經發生的事？」除了已經推測出真相的洛基、娜塔莎和東尼外，剩下的人都震驚至極！

藍衣男子和黃衣女子同時答：「對，你們看到的是回憶，是已經發生的了，不是夢魘！」

索爾和克林特震驚不已！

洛基在奮力回憶，企圖推理出：為什麼藍衣男子和黃衣女子在此時現身？

他不清楚薩諾斯是怎麼找到黃衣女子的，但他派員去找藍衣男子時，派出的人便是他洛基！薩諾斯命他帶同黃衣女子前往！這個時候，是藍衣男子和黃衣女子在多年後的初次重逢！然而，他敗於復仇者之手，令到薩諾斯失去了藍衣男子和黃衣女子！

然後，薩諾斯帶領大軍大批殺死柴達星人，從他們手中搶走「他」……

待到薩諾斯成功執行他腦海中的天命後，他就強迫包括藍衣男子和黃衣女子的「他們」自相殘殺，把「他們」全都毀滅了，成功令到復仇者們沒法復活化成塵埃的生物！

他知道：除了「他們」自己，沒有其他東西能夠毀滅「他們」！而且，「他們」能夠預見未來，為什麼還會被薩諾斯成功毀滅到「他們」？

他想到：除非，是「他們」自己自願的！

生物都有求生本能，那為什麼「他們」自願被毀滅，除非那根本不是毀滅！

但那時候「他們」確實是消失了……或者，那根本不是消失，而是隱身！

難道「他們」在靜待時機嗎？時機，對！他們為什麼在此時現身，與他們互動？

他想到：他是在剛才發生的大爆炸後，「他們」的力量大釋放，才感應到……釋放？對，難道，薩諾斯強迫「他們」自相殘殺，根本毀滅不到「他們」，反而是把「他們」釋放出來？

還有，就是剛才發生的大爆炸，肯定是因為有人用黃衣女子的力量去破壞由藍衣男子力量造成的傳送門，兩股龐大力量相撞，就如同薩諾斯強迫「他們」自相殘殺一樣，因此把「他們」釋放出來，「他們」才現身與復仇者，還有他洛基相見！

此時，黃衣女子聽完他在想甚麼，說：「洛基，你的推理，全對哦！」


	2. 重聚

依然心情超級不好！繼續吐槽！

一個未知的地方

聽到黃衣女子的話語後，其他人紛紛轉頭看向洛基，但他沒有理會，他只是定睛看向藍衣男子，藍衣男子也定睛看向洛基，然後，藍衣男子終於開口說：「洛基，你不愧是詭計之神，這麼快就推理出答案！」

索爾和克林特同時問：「甚麼答案？」

布斯對他們答：「他們的來歷！」

布斯又對黃衣女子和藍衣男子說：「我是科學家，在我的觀念裏，魔法是不存在的，但有句名言是：在排除了所有可能性後，剩下的不管有多不可能，它就是真相！*

你們兩位剛才說是與立方體和權杖有關，但又否認是吸收了它們的力量，而且當你們出現後，立方體和權杖就不見了，這令我想到唯一剩下的可能性，雖然是很瘋狂，但它應該就是答案了！

你們兩位是立方體和權杖的力量幻化的吧？」

黃衣女子和藍衣男子同時答：「還差少許！」

克林特感到難以置信，說：「兩件非生物怎麼可能幻化成人來？」

東尼說；「勒苟拉斯，歡迎來到瘋狂世界！」

索爾不滿問：「你們與立方體和權杖有關係、但沒有吸收它們的力量、你們也不是它們的力量幻化的，難不成你們就是立方體和權杖？」

全體靜默！

洛基笑說：「你終於想到了？兄弟！」

克林特感到難以置信，說：「怎麼可能？」

娜塔莎看向黃衣女子和藍衣男子，問：「請問我們的猜測可對？」

立方體和權杖，或者說是他們化成的人身答：「正確！」

索爾繼續不滿問：「你們為什麼不直說你們就是立方體和權杖？」

立方體和權杖再次同時苦笑，答：「剛才我們就說過，由於我們在很久以前，就被禁止直接參與宇宙間的事務，因此我們不能直接表明身份，而且你們也不會相信的！」

其他人七嘴八舌反駁，但洛基大喝：「安靜！宇宙最強大的力量直接找上門，難道就是為了與我等凡胎肉身玩耍？」

全體靜默！

洛基乘着空當，敬畏問：「請問您們想要甚麼？還有應該怎麼稱呼您們？」

立方體答：「你們可以稱呼我為亨利！」

權杖答：「我是嘉芬！」

娜塔莎說：「您們好！」

亨利和嘉芬說：「找你們，有兩個原因：第一，我們不想被薩諾斯利用，做了種族屠殺的工具，第二，是你們當中，有人以強大的意念向我們許下了一個，我們不能忽視的願望！」

索爾問：「是甚麼願望？」

嘉芬答：「以我一人之死，換天下人之生！」*

洛基：「……」

克林特問：「這與洛基有甚麼關係？」

亨利答：「與他有很大的關係，因為他是第一個向我們許下這個願望的人！」

眾人（除了洛基）的下巴馬上掉下！

洛基笑說：「這怎樣可能？我可是最自私的！」

亨利說：「在六年後，向我許願，以自身一死，換取政治家號上全部人之生的人，難道不是你？」

布斯和索爾同時看向洛基，驚訝問：「甚麼？」

洛基：「……」

克林特說：「難以置信！」

亨利說：「事實就是這樣，即使你不相信，也改變不了！」

靜默了很久的史提夫，終於耐不住，問：「既然有第一個許願之人，那麼肯定有第二個、第三個，他們是誰？」

嘉芬慢悠悠問：「隊長，你為什麼想知道？」

史提夫馬上答：「因為眾生平等，所以我們不換命的！」

亨利和嘉芬相視一眼，他說：「正如你們記憶所見！」

其他人（除了洛基）紛紛看向娜塔莎和東尼！

克林特祈求說：「小娜！不！」

東尼笑說：「這不像我會做的事！我個人最惜命的了！」

洛基笑了！

亨利和嘉芬說：「你已經做了！」

克林特哭說：「不！小娜！」其他人也滿臉悲痛！

洛基揚聲說：「冷靜！」

其他人瞪向他。

洛基再說：「宇宙最強大的力量找上門，肯定不是為了看你們哭！」他看向亨利和嘉芬，敬畏問：「請問，您們是不是有辦法阻止薩諾斯呢？」

亨利和嘉芬答：「是！不過需要你們配合！」

眾人（除了洛基）滿頭問號！東尼忍不住問：「既然你們有辦法阻止薩諾斯，為什麼不在洛基和薩諾斯的軍隊來攻打地球前出手？」

亨利答：「因為我們被各自封鎖在石塊中，所以無法主動干預宇宙內的事務！

如果不是薩諾斯在未來，用我們自己的力量互相攻擊，企圖毀滅我們的存在，令封鎖我們的石塊粉碎，我們根本沒辦法自主行動！

當我們恢復自主後，就立刻來到，最早有兩塊無限之石互相攻擊的時間，再加大攻擊力量，令此刻封鎖我們的石塊粉碎，我們才能恢復自由並與你們溝通！」

除了洛基，眾人聽到滿頭大汗！

嘉芬總結說：「因為薩諾斯在未來打亂了最深的魔法定律*，所以我們才能主動干預宇宙的事務，這可以說是他濫殺無辜的報應！」

眾人問：「那麼，我們該做甚麼？」

接下來，莫拉格星的神秘墳墓

有人小心翼翼的打開球體，露出一顆紫色石頭，然後有個發光人形伸手握碎了石頭，接着發生大爆炸，炸毀了整個墳墓！

某個不知名的地方

有個發光人形伸手進石縫，吸收了一堆紅光。

弗米爾星山上

紅骷髏感覺到有兩股龐大力量出現，他馬上向力量出現的方向跪下，有兩個發光人形經過，其中一個跳了崖！

然後崖下水面出現一顆橙色石頭，跳崖的發光人形伸手握碎了石頭，接着發生大爆炸，炸毀了整個山崖，紅骷髏被爆炸的力量追上，他閉上眼……

地球，神盾局總部

紅骷髏睜眼，被一大堆持槍西裝人員包圍！

紐約，神秘魔法聖所，鏡子空間

獨自在天台上的古一大師，感覺到有兩股龐大力量出現，睜眼說：「我已為不能在有生之年，看到你們回歸！」

然後，古一大師離開鏡子空間，仰天長看；一會兒後，一男一女出現在她身旁，說：「妳知道，我們不會任由地球出事的！」

*出自小說<福爾摩斯>

*出自電視劇<扶搖>

*出自小說<哈利波特七——死神的聖物下>


End file.
